


My Girl

by Aleja21



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleja21/pseuds/Aleja21
Summary: A slip of the tongue reveals a secret.





	My Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wereleopard58](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, @Wereleopard58. Sorry, it's a little late.

The late August sun is beating down on the team as they stand in the street watching LAPD secure the surrounding scene and interview witnesses. Yellow police caution tape is up holding back the crowd of onlookers, as the investigators snap pictures and collect evidence. There is an overturned Ford Explorer its deceased occupants waiting to be extricated and taken to the county morgue.

“Well, that’s a wrap!” Deeks exclaims as he joins his team and stands between Sam and Kenzie.

Kenzie winces and elbows Deeks into the ribs, “Not so loud!”

Seeing an argument about to erupt between the couple Sam changes the subject quickly, “So our remains suspects have gone to ground. Do we have any other leads?” When no one responds he continues, “Have our lovable meerkats in OPS come up with anything else for us?”

“Not yet,” Callen tells him as his cell phone starts to ring. Stepping away from the group he answers his phone, “Give me some good news Nell.” He listens to her intently, asking an occasional question for clarification. “That’s my girl!” he tells her with a chuckle and adds, “Have a mobilize a S.W.A.T. Team on that location, but tell them to hold until we get there… Thanks, I will Nell.”

When he turns he sees Sam eyeing him with a raised brow, promising that they would be having a conversation later in the day when the other two members of the team weren’t around.

“Did Nell have any leads?” Kenzie asks eagerly.

“Yeah, the car…” He nods a the Ford Explorer, “is registered  to a startup located off of Alameda.”

“What type of business?” Sam asks.

“Nell says she and Eric are still looking into that. So far they’ve gone through about half a dozen shell companies apiece tracking the money and ownership of this property and nothing. All they could tell me is that its a mid-size warehouse in an industrial area.”

He waits a few minutes for his team to process this information. “If there are no further questions, grab your gear and get this show on the road.” Kenzie and Deeks nod heading to the Audi as Callen and Sam walk to the Challenger.

##################

They executed the raid with just a few minor bumps and bruises. His team had left for the evening an hour ago. He was catching up on some paperwork, as team leader there always seemed to be one more report to complete. Looking up from his desk he sees Sam walking in carrying a 6-pack of beer and a large pizza.

Callen gets up and motions to the couch and coffee table, “Not a temple day?”

“I figured you’d appreciate this more than a tofu burger with sweet potato fries,” Sam states as he places everything on the table.

Callen makes a disgusted face as he pulls out two beers and opens them, handing one off to Sam. He also grabs a roll of paper towels before sitting down. “So to what do I owe the pleasure of this?” He asks as he grabs a slice of pizza and takes a bite.

“Well, it seems you’ve been keeping secrets again G,” Sam replied taking his own slice of pizza.

Callen scoffs, “We all keep secrets in this line of work.”

Sam raises an eyebrow at Callen, “Alright let me be a little more specific.”Callen takes a bit of pizza and swallows, “Please do.”

Sam sets his beer down after taking a sip, “What’s going on between you and Nell?”

“Nothing,” Callen responds automatically.

“Nothing? Really? You expect me to believe that?” Sam asks surprised.

Callen shrugs his shoulders not wanting to admit or deny anything.

Sam pushes on, “If that’s the case why did you call Nell your girl?”

“It’s just a phrase.” Callen tries to deflect.

“Bullshit! You may be able to fool Kenzie and Deeks with that shit. But not me man, I’m your partner. I can tell when you’re trying to blow smoke up my ass.” Sam takes another sip of his beer, “So how long have you and Nell been a thing?”

Callen shakes his head in defeat, “Nell and I’ve been seeing each other for a while now…probably about a year.”

“So it’s serious then?”

“I’d say. She moved in with me two months ago, when her lease was up.” Callen states taking a sip of his own beer.

Sam paused mid-reach for his next slice of pizza. “Wait? You and Nell are living together? In your house?”

Callen nods his head positively.

“So is this why we’re always watching the game at my house?” Sam asks.

Callen grins, “Pretty much. Not to mention you have a bigger TV and Michelle makes a killer 7-layer bean dip.”

“Well you and Nell are hosting the next game,” Sam states.

Callen chuckles, “Sure. Nell would love that.”

“So does Hetty know?”“We haven’t told her. But knowing her I wouldn’t be surprised. Hetty is all knowing.”

“Well, I’m glad the lone wolf has found his mate and partner.”

##################

Turning his car onto his street he sees Nell’s red Mini Cooper parked in the driveway o this home. He pulls in next to it, getting out he grabs his Go Bag from the back seat of the black Mercedes and heads for the front door, Once inside he drops the bag in the hall closet and puts his keys in the bowl with Nells on the entryway table, Entering the living room there are shadows dancing on the walls from the candles Nell has lit on the coffee table and she is curled up on the couch wearing a pair of women’s boxer shorts and a tank top.

Callen slowly walks over bending down to pick up the book she’d dropped placing it on the table. He then reaches out, moving the hair from her face and places a soft kiss to her forehead.

Nell begins to stir and looks up at him sleepily, “Your home kinda late.” She then stretches while yawning, unfurling her body and making room on the couch for Callen to sit down.

Callen takes a seat and Nell immediately snuggles into his side placing her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She leans in breathing in his scent of aftershave, sweat and a hint of gunpowder. He wraps his arm around her, placing a kiss to the crown of her head.

“Sam surprised me with dinner, he wanted to talk.”

She pulls back and looks up into his face, “Is everything ok?”

“Yea all is good. He called me out on referring to you as my girl.”

Laughter bubbles up Nell’s throat, shaking her small body, “So we’ve been found out.” Ne states her voice light and worry-free.

“Yup. Sam knows…Also, he says we’re hosting the next basketball game.”

“Oh Really?” Nell asks.

“He says with you living here. The furniture in here has to have been upgraded for comfortable living. So we have no excuse not to host.”

“That’s fine…but he better bring Michelle and her bean dip,” Nell responds as they settle in comfortably on the couch.

“How’d I get so damn lucky?” Callen mumbles to himself as he relaxes with Nell in his arms.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments welcome.


End file.
